What Cuddy Needs
by Evey in the Shadows
Summary: Cuddy is stressed and House won't put up with it anymore. But House knows exactly what she needs... Rated M for a reason! Please R & R.


**What Cuddy Needs**

Cuddy was tense - more than that, she was stressed out. It showed in the way she walked, it showed in the way she snapped at an intern, heck - it even showed in the way she drank her coffee. House watched as Cuddy blew on the hot beverage violently, then took a few quick, mechanical sips, giving no indication she even appreciated the flavor or the warmth.

It had been a crazy week at Princeton Plainsboro as usual, but somehow the past week had even managed to exceed the usual craziness. Cuddy had stayed late everyday, and they hadn't even had a single date, unless you counted rushed lunches together in the hospital cafeteria. House didn't. It had gotten so bad that House had actually shown up for clinic duty two days in a row instead of hiding out in a quiet corner and watching TV. Love did strange things to a person. He wanted the usual Cuddy back. The clinic was finally clearing out now, and House was not without a plan. He only hoped it worked out as well in real life as it had in his imagination. He ducked into exam room three to see his final patient and then set his plan in motion.

* * *

><p>Cuddy had just gotten settled at her desk when her phone started ringing. The call was incoming from the clinic. For a moment she considered ignoring it, but quickly decided that as Dean of Medicine, she really ought to answer it. "Yes?"<p>

"Cuddy. This is House. I need a consult in exam three."

Irritated, Cuddy blew out a long breath. House never _needed_ a consult. This probably just meant some unpleasant procedure that he didn't feel like performing. Unless... "Fine. I'll be there in five."

* * *

><p>When Cuddy opened the door to exam three her jaw nearly hit the floor in shock, so complete was her surprise. She quickly stepped in and shut the door behind her. She'd prepared her mind for countless scenarios in which House would ask for a consult. This was not one of them. The lights were off, the blinds drawn, and numerous vanilla-scented candles burned, creating a soft glow. The room's exam bed was covered with a royal blue blanket that looked oh-so-soft, even in the dim lighting. Mozart was playing quietly from an iPod on the countertop.<p>

House watched as Cuddy took it all in, and he smiled. She stood frozen just in front of the door, and he crossed over to her, gathering her in one arm as he reached behind her and locked the door. Then he pulled her into a long, lingering kiss.

"Mmm," Cuddy said when they finally parted. "This is a nice surprise."

House grinned. "It gets nicer...though I _am_ sorry to say there's no champagne."

Cuddy laughed. _Guess he was feeling deprived_, she thought. _We haven't been together for so long..._ She wasn't really in the mood, but she guessed she owed it to her boyfriend to at least give him a nice time. She smiled, somewhat mechanically, and slipped off her lab coat. "It's alright - we can do just fine without champagne."

House placed his hands on her breasts and grinned again, beginning to unbutton her blouse. "I'm sure we can."

Cuddy reached for the bottom of House's T-shirt as well, and was more than surprised when he pushed her hands away. "What...?"

"Not just yet."

"Um, okay."

Her skirt came off next, followed by her bra and panties. Cuddy stood naked before him, and House let his eyes roam, enjoying the view before pulling her close and running his hands over the smooth curve of her buttocks. He kissed her mouth, her neck, her hair, and Cuddy pulled his head down, finding his mouth again for much longer. When they parted she began to pull off his shirt, but once again, confusingly, he stopped her.

"I've got something special planned for you," House murmured in her ear, then turned her towards the bed and gestured towards it. "Hop on up, please."

Cuddy grinned coyly and did as she was told, seating herself on the edge of the bed. "Yes, _Doctor_."

"Now, lie down and put your feet in the stirrups."

"In the stirrups? You can't be serious."

House grinned again. "Oh, but I am."

Cuddy laughed and decided she would play along. She swung her legs up and laid back. The blue blanket _was_ incredibly soft. Feeling somewhat silly, Cuddy slipped her feet into the stirrups. She suspected House was going to strip for her, then climb up and join her, but he didn't. Rather, he stood close beside the bed and began massaging her breasts and nipples, making her squirm with pleasure.

"You move around a lot, you know," House said. "Perhaps we should tie you. Would you like that?"

They'd never tried it before, but somehow the idea excited Cuddy, and she felt herself getting damp with anticipation of such a game. "Um, okay."

House grinned. He went over to his briefcase on the counter and pulled out several fancy neckties. "People keep giving me the damned things for Christmas," he said, securing Cuddy's wrists to the bed rails above her head, "but I sure as heck am never going to wear them."

Cuddy laughed, excited but a little nervous as he tied her ankles as well, feet now securely fastened in the stirrups. But House wasn't finished yet - he looped a tie around each of her thighs as well, and secured them to the bed rails. Her legs were spread wide, and she couldn't bring them together even if she wanted to. There was something very sensual about the whole experience, and even though she was a bit nervous, Cuddy felt a drop of fluid leaking out of her in anticipation. Lastly, House lifted up her bum and slipped a pillow underneath, raising her so that she lay open and accessible to him.

House noticed that Cuddy was already getting wet and he grinned. "How very flattering."

Cuddy felt her face flush red. "Are you going to join me?"

"Not yet." His grin was wolfish.

"Not yet?"

"I'm not getting up on that bed until you've had at least one orgasm."

"Ohh..." Cuddy was surprised, and excited.

House kissed her, and then placed both hands on the breasts, once again massaging her nipples until she squirmed. Then he moved down and ran a hand through the curls between her legs. With a thumb and forefinger, he squeezed her labia together, clitoris trapped in between, and Cuddy gasped. House grinned and began to move his hand up and down, massaging her clit with her own flesh, keeping it firmly trapped as he pushed her lips up and down on either side of it, her clitoris exposed and then hidden, exposed and then hidden.

Cuddy moaned and thrust her hips against his massaging hand as much as she could. It felt _so_ incredibly good, she was sure she was going to come soon, and House hadn't even really touched her himself yet. She felt the tension building, each firm stroke bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly she knew she didn't want to come _yet_, not just this way. With extraordinary effort, Cuddy stopped pressing herself against his hand.

Seeming to read her mind, House abruptly stopped the motion. He leaned down and began kissing her breasts instead, and Cuddy whimpered at the loss of pleasure between her legs, wanting more. House smiled and slowly kissed his way down her chest, then stomach, then right thigh. Finally he leaned in and gave her a hard lick across her vulva, all the way from vagina to clit, and Cuddy moaned. He awarded her with another hard lick, and then a third, tongue pushing inside of her briefly, then moved up and began treating her clitoris to a series of slow, hard licks that had her moaning and squirming in pleasure. His skillful tongue teased her with lighter, quicker strokes, then rewarded her again with firm hard licks, delivered deliciously slow. Cuddy felt herself swelling in response and getting wetter and wetter. His tongue continued the unbelievably good feelings, and Cuddy could tell her orgasm was close, so close. All too soon he stopped, teasingly, and she nearly cried out in frustration.

After a few moments of tortured waiting, while House kissed her from head to toe, the fingers of his left hand finally stroked across her clit, and Cuddy felt herself swelling even more in response. He rubbed across the nub of flesh lightly at first, and then harder, and she pushed eagerly against his hand, moaning freely. House grinned and with his free hand slipped a finger inside of her, his other hand continuing the sweet pleasures he was inflicting on her clit. He pulled his finger back and curled it, teasing the sensitive place in the front of her vagina as he slid it out, and Cuddy gasped. Enjoying her response, he pushed two fingers inside deeply, then curved then and pulled them back, sliding in and out and stroking the sensitive place inside firmly with each pass. Cuddy's moans were growing more and more ecstatic, and he continued his minstrations, one hand in and one out. He pressed more firmly on her clit as well, treating it to harder and harder strokes which came faster and faster. This time he would let her come for him.

Cuddy came suddenly and powerfully, crashing over the edge with a cry of "Oh, oh, oh, so good!", her walls clenching tightly around his fingers of their own volition, waves of pleasure washing over her and warm fluid dripping liberally between her legs. House gently removed his fingers and enjoyed the spectacle as Cuddy's back arched and she groaned in pure ecstasy.

A few moments later House was still basking in Cuddy's panting and her adoring look. "Just what the doctor ordered," he said smugly. Then he grinned wolfishly once more and pulled a vibrator from his pocket. "Shall we try for another?"

* * *

><p>Complete. Waiting for your reviews!<p> 


End file.
